The present invention relates to electrochemical conversion cells, commonly referred to as fuel cells, which produce electrical energy by processing first and second reactants, e.g., through oxidation and reduction of hydrogen and oxygen. By way of illustration and not limitation, a typical cell comprises a membrane electrode assembly positioned between a pair of gas diffusion media layers. A cathode flowfield plate and an anode flowfield plate are positioned on opposite sides of the cell unit, adjacent the gas diffusion media layers. The voltage provided by a single cell unit is typically too small for useful application. Accordingly, a plurality of cells are typically arranged and connected consecutively in a “stack” to increase the electrical output of the electrochemical conversion assembly or fuel cell.